


Same Team

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the tronkinkmeme: “When everyone goes to bed at Kevin's hideout, Sam sneaks into his father's bed to snuggle. Can lead to sex or not, I don't particularly care. If sex ensues, mutual masturbation would be preferred”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Team

THE STRANGER

 

Sam burned in desire for Kevin Flynn. His father. The dad he had been missing for twenty years.   
  
There hadn’t been a single day that Sam hadn’t thought about him, dreamt about him. He run to the door whenever he heard the bell ring, expecting to find him there as if nothing had happened, and glaring in anger and disappointment at his grandparents, who were just coming back from the supermarket.   
  
Sam talked to his dad in the pictures around his room, asking him questions from the maths homework; later he turned him into an imaginary friend and kept some of his food for him to eat at nights. That worried Alan sick, and he consulted with a psychologist, who assured him Sam would eventually grow out of that phase. And he did, only to armour himself with a veneer of indifference and disdain that barely bandaged his ever-fresh wound.   
  
‘Wife? Girlfriend?’ Sam wanted to strangle the old man asking those questions.  _He_ was the only thing Sam wanted, and all he had to say was how big he was? A hug, and then- nothing? He hated him so much. Who was that stranger, anyway, and what had he done with his real dad? Why did he do nothing but sit and think? Sam wanted to shake him out of his phony trance and slap him hard in the face to see if there was something of his real dad still inside that old man. But of course he didn’t.   
  
He just let his tongue vent his anger, and quarrelled to no end with his father. His arguments left him drained and frustrated, for there was no way to convince Kevin Flynn of his mistakes. Sam lied helpless and shaky on his bed, tired of chasing a figment of his imagination who happened to be sleeping in the next room. His darkest fantasies took over then, and he imagined himself jerking off in front of his kneeling father, coming in thick spurts all over his beard and wiping his cock on his lips. Then he saw himself kneeling on the cold floor, choking on his dad’s cock and swallowing mouthful after mouthful of warm cum. But he preferred the fantasies where his father just fucked him as an animal in the bed, against the wall, over the dining room table. Sam came two, three, four times every night thinking about it, and then he wept himself to sleep.  
  
~  
  
‘Is Sam still in bed?’ Flynn asked Quorra as he poured the blue juice for breakfast.  
  
‘Yes, he was playing with your zen beads late at night. I saw him through the window’.  
Flynn frowned lightly.  
  
‘The bracelet you gave him’ she said pointing at Flynn’s wrist ‘I didn’t know it could be worn like that as well’.  
  
Quorra sipped at her juice and Flynn raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
‘Around his cock’ she said while nibbling at a toast ‘He called you many times while stroking the beads up and down… What is it?’  
  
Flynn had blanched, an expression of shocked horror in his face.  
  
‘Did I say something wrong?’ Quorra asked, concerned for the wrong reasons ‘Cock is not the word, right?’  
  
Flynn’s lips were a white thin line, his hands tensed to fists over the table.  
  
'I know I shouldn't have snooped around, but...'  
  
‘Quorra’ Flynn managed in a shaky voice ‘What Sam did… Was doing… It was very inappropriate’.  
  
‘Oh’ Quorra said, taken aback by Flynn’s unusual reaction.  
  
‘It’s not right to do that… With presents’ he said with a queasy smile.  
  
‘I see’ she became very serious ‘I will not mention it’.  
  
Flynn patted her hand.  
  
‘That would be the best’.  
  
~  
  
Flynn was lying on his bed when he heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
‘Dad?’ Sam whispered.  
  
‘I’m awake’ he answered, and sat on the bed.  
  
Sam was on the doorframe, shaking like an aspen leaf.  
  
‘Can I… Can I lie down with you for a moment?’ he sniffed, the pressure on his chest impossible to bear ‘Just a moment, please’. A sob strangled his last word, and he knew he was blushing and trembling and totally ridiculous, but he’d rather die of shame there than alone in his room.  
  
‘Oh, Sam’ Flynn opened up his arms and Sam all but ran into the embrace, knocking him over comically on to the bed.  
  
‘Easy, son’ he huffed, but Sam was squeezing him, feeling his warm body, soaking his kimono shoulder with tears and senseless babbling.  
  
‘Hush’ Flynn run his fingers through Sam’s hair and felt him shudder ‘Lie down’, he instructed, and planted a kiss on his fevered forehead before spooning against him. Sam wrapped his father’s arm around him and melted into the embrace, wiggling his bottom against his groin. Flynn put his hand over Sam’s hip.  
  
‘No, Sam’.  
  
Sam froze and nodded, fixing his gaze on the bedroom’s door.   
  
‘Can I sleep here tonight?’ he asked, intertwining his fingers with his father’s.  
  
‘Of course’, Flynn said, and squeezed his hand tight.

 

***

 

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

 

Sam had a fitful sleep. He could feel his father shrinking away from him whenever he cuddled against him. That hurt more than anything. What was he, a leper? After a few hours of tossing and cringing, Sam felt him leave the bed. He pretended to be asleep, but he knew dad knew he was awake. He didn’t care.   
  
When the door clicked shut, Sam turned quickly to the warm spot he had left on the bed, feeling his faint warmth seeping away from the sheets. He buried his face in the pillow and inhaled deeply, smelling his scent and growing hard in a heartbeat. He rubbed himself against the mattress, imagining his father there. He would tell him how proud he was. He would tell him how beautiful and talented he had become. Sam pushed the pillow down his body and humped it to the rhythm of those imaginary words,  _You are my son, my own, your mistakes are forgiven because I love you with all I am_. Sam came all over the pillow, even as he banged the mattress with his fists and warm tears itched down his cheeks.  
  
~  
  
Flynn watched as Sam left his bed with a wet, sticky pillow. No. Not Sam.   
  
His son was all innocent smiles and amazed eyes, an energetic, kind-hearted boy who did his paper round on weekends and fed the squirrels in the house backyard. He remembered Sam on the beach, receiving the first prize of the spelling contest, dressed up like a ghost for Halloween… Memories that had kept him sane all these cycles.   
  
And now Sam rutted against his pillow like a dog in heat. Who was this lascivious creature that had wormed his way to his bed last night? Flynn remembered his sensual lips and unholy heat, his wanton wriggling and throaty sighs, and imagined him flirting with old men in seedy pubs, rubbing his peachy ass against their crotches and calling them 'Daddy' while they fucked him raw. Or maybe his son had a partner, a parental figure who doubled as lover and...   
  
Flynn's eyes flew open in his meditation trance. Alan. Of course. Flynn imagined his whore of a son seducing Alan, sweet, unsuspecting Alan, who would resist as much as any decent man could, but who would ultimately fall prey to Sam's charms. Flynn saw them naked in the shower, in the bed, pictured Alan dipping his fingers in a Lubrifist jar and imagined Sam riding Alan's cock and wishing it was his dad's real cum filling his butt. Flynn wanted to be there, wanted to use his tongue to push that cum back into Sam's stretched hole, and to kiss him deeply after that, slicking his throat so he could swallow his thick cock whole. A noise shook him out of his reverie. Flynn looked at his pulsing cock and the cum that dribbled down his fingers. He cleaned himself as best he could and tried to compose a calmed, relaxed face for Quorra.  
  
'Did you have a peaceful meditation?' she gently asked.  
  
'Yes' Flynn answered 'A very enlightening one'.  
  
~  
  
Sam was sitting by the pool of water, a lazy foot rippling the surface. Flynn sat by his side with a huff. They both shared a stubborn silence which turned thicker and heavier until Flynn raised a hand and reached out with his fingers. Sam frowned as a thick thumb caressed his lips and demanded entrance into his mouth, sliding past his teeth and playing with his tongue. Sam’s eyes widened and, in a split second, he was sucking and licking and teasing that thumb with all he was worth. Flynn watched Sam flush, his eyes becoming watery as two and three more fingers were shoved into his mouth. Sam did his best to accommodate them all, taking calming breaths through the nose and looking at his dad through wet eyelashes. Flynn enjoyed his little torture a bit more, then pulled his fingers out and watched Sam panting headily.   
  
‘You’re gonna need lipbalm after I’m done with you, boy’.  
  
Sam shook and almost came in his pants, a wet spot appearing where his cock strained against the fabric.  
  
‘Dad…’ he groaned ‘Dad, fuck me, please’.  
  
But Flynn ignored him, just slipped his wet hand under Sam’s pants and rubbed his cock roughly.  
  
‘Nnnoo.. dad’ he begged, knowing full well he wasn’t going to last a minute.   
  
‘Come, Sam’ Flynn ordered fisting his cock ‘Come for daddy’.  
  
And Sam did, and it was the sweetest thing he had done in his life, coming so hard under his dad’s approving look.   
  
Flynn watched his son reeling from the orgasm he had been dreaming about for years. There would be so many more to come, but for now, there was something missing on that pretty face, so he straddled Sam’s chest and jerked off until his thick spurts coated his lips and nose and cheeks and chin. Sam writhed in pleasure, and Flynn chuckled.  
  
‘I’ve been dreaming of doing that to you, dad’ Sam said as Flynn wiped his face with his kimono sleeve.  
  
Flynn smiled.  
  
‘You will, Sam’, he said as he lied by his side.  
  
‘I will’ he whispered, and cuddled against his dad.


End file.
